


Something to Behold

by RonRos47



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 23. Stars#30AOTCWORDS
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	Something to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23. Stars
> 
> #30AOTCWORDS

“Ani,” Padme said as she found him lying in the field that they had both been picnicking at yesterday.

He quickly sat up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you, I just wanted to…” he wasn’t sure what he wanted really. Peace and quiet was the last thing. It was already peaceful just being on Naboo and being with her. Instead he looked up at the night sky. “Beautiful aren’t they?”  
Padme took a seat next to him and looked up, “the stars?”

“We spend our whole time in them that we forget just how radiant they truly are. My mother and I used to watch the stars every night. We would see them shimmer, maybe a ship fly by every now and then but they were still such a marvel and something to behold.”

Padme smiled at his reflections. “We would do the same. My father would take us with him to the observatory at the university and he would point out all of the stars in the galaxy, all of the planets with them too. It was always one of those special nights we got to spend with him outside of home.” 

She then began to point out the stars she still remembered. With his right hand and arm they were grazing hers. He could feel the shiver down her arm but she did not pull back. With his fingers he ran them across hers and again she did not pull away. He paid close attention as Padme spoke about the stars, very interested in the things she had to say.

“We never knew the names of them,” said Anakin. “They were always just kind of there but it did bring us some sense of peace. My mother used to tell me I was destined for greatness and that one day I’d be among them.” 

Padme looked over at him and smiled, “then her dream was fulfilled.”

It wasn’t just the stars that drew Anakin in but it was the star that lay beside him now. He could not imagine anything more beautiful shine in his orbit. 

Like a ship being pulled into a gravitational field Anakin leaned over and kissed Padme. Despite her better judgement she didn’t pull away and for a moment, longer than their first kiss she gave into it this time. 

Anakin rolled over so that he was on top of her as to not put his full weight. He looked at her and smiled.

“You’re the most beautiful star in the galaxy,” Anakin said to her as cheesy as it may have sounded but it was true.

Padme knew the line she was about to cross but she didn’t care. She had tried so hard to deny what they had shared by the lake as well as their previous conversation by the fire that night but now that denial seemed unreasonable. 

They both gave into their desires.


End file.
